


Some Nights

by phan420



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan420/pseuds/phan420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights Luis sleeps over at Tony's place. And sometimes shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

Some nights Luis sleeps at Tony's place. Tony will end up getting too drunk or too high (or often both) and Luis will have to get him home safely and stay with him to make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. Damn, Tony's a pain in the ass but at the same time Luis doesn't mind. Some nights Tony was funny, some nights he's sad, some nights he's angry, damn those are the worst night. But this night he's sad. And he won't stop crying.

Luis is driving him home and Tony just keeps repeating "I'm so sorry." Trying to hold onto Luis which makes him have no control of the car. "Hey watch that! You want us to get killed? And you don't have to be sorry for fucks sake T!" Luis said a bit frustrated. They finally got home. Luis gets Tony to bed practically carrying him up the stairs as he sobbed and went onto his bed curling up into a ball. "Tony can you cut that out? You've done nothing wrong." Luis said in a soft voice trying to calm Tony down slowly sitting next to him on the bed. "Yes I have, for God's sake all I've been trying to do is help you but I've just been making your life worse, everyone's fucking life worse! Everyone fucking hates me! Everyone wants to kill me!" He couldn't stop crying. "And I don't blame them, all I am is a faggot junkie." 

"Hey don't talk like that!" Luis proclaimed at Tony softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're more than that man, and you're not making my life worse. If it wasn't for you is still be in the streets, or in jail, or dead!.....and hey, not everyone hates you, I don't hate you. In fact for some reason I love you." Luis said without thinking but hoping Tony just thought he meant it in a platonic way but before he could even think about that Tony asked "You love me?" Fuck. What does Luis say? Does he have romantic feelings for Tony? Does he love him that way as well? Fuck. "Yeah man. You're a good guy. And you've really helped me a lot." Luis said quickly and not properly all together. 

"I love you too." Tony suddenly getting up and kissing Luis. Luis pulled back startled. "Oh no, you didn't mean it that way did you? I'm so sorry I'm-" but before he could finish his sentence Luis kissed Tony straight on the lips. "You just surprised me is all, yea I meant it that way. For some reason in God's name I really love you." He said kissing him one last time. "Hey cmon, get to sleep big guy, you gotta get a lot of work to get done tomorrow." Realizing Tony looked weak and tired and wasn't really putting much effort into the kiss. Would he even remember the kiss? Luis held onto Tony, cuddling him and Tony moved to Luis' chest humming in comfort. "Go to sleep." Luis said stroking Tony's hair. God imagine if Henrique and Armando saw this. 

10 am, Luis wakes up, they're still holding onto each other. What does he do? Keep holding onto him or let go like nothing happened. He wanted to do the first option desperately but was afraid to do so he let go. He decided to let Tony sleep some more and left. Leaving a text for him. "Got you home last night, stay off of those pills man, I mean it." 1 pm, Tony replies. "Thanks Lou, and I'll try xxx" Luis' heart races at the x's. If it wouldn't have been for last night he would have just brushed it off but maybe he put them because he remember the kiss from last night. He decided to not say anything but did his one little kisses at the end. "Anytime xx." 

Another night, Tony is too high to get on his feet, Luis is taking home. This time he's angry, oh no. "Luis what the fuck is this shit?" He said turning off San Juan Sounds to K109 "This is the real shit." He said folding his arms. "Whatever you say bro." Luis said rolling his eyes. They get to the house. "Cmon." Luis said carrying Tony to his room, his annual ritual. This time Tony didn't get in his bed, he let go of Luis and stood up. "Luis, what are we?" Tony said half drunkenly. "I'm a ex gangster and you're a junkie that runs a nightclub, what else do you think?" Luis said sarcastically. "No! what are we?!" Tony said angrily "We've kissed and you've said nothing about it, and cmon lets be real here. We've done gay shit before but we never say anything! So what are we?" Luis didn't know what to say.

"I uh, I don't know! What do you want us to be?" Luis asked "I don't know! Maybe if you wanted to.....my boyfriend...." Tony said softly. "Hey, you know what, I think I'd like that." Luis said going up to Tony and kissing him, putting one hand on his waist and the other on the older mans face. "I love you." He said smiling. They soon were kissing more and more deeply and were now on the bed. Luis hovering over Tony and sucking on his neck. "Oh-Luis!." Tony moaned. "Se siente bein papi?" Luis rolled his tongue while speaking. Luis speaking in his foreign tongue made Tony go crazy. "Y-yes." Tony trembled. Being around Luis for years Tony has learnt some Spanish so he understood partly what he was saying and Luis knew that. 

Soon they were making out again. And Luis was pretty much humping Tony. "Fuck Tone." He moaned out. "How did this happen to me? Usually I'm chasing girls but all I care about right now is you." He said going at Tony's neck again realizing he was sensitive there. "What can I say? I turn people." Tony laughed in between moans. "Hey are we gonna do this?" Tony asked carefully. "Yeah." Luis just said simply. Tony nodded and went over to his dresser to get some lube hidden under some random crap. "Uh put this on." Tony said, damn Tony was awkward when it came to this type of stuff. "I know how to use it T." Luis said slowly taking off his pants and boxers slathering the lube on his already hard cock. 

"Fuck Lou!" Tony screamed while Luis pumped into him as fast as he could making Tony on the verge of tears and Luis using every muscle in his body to not just collapse on Tony. "¡Ay dios mío!"." Luis moaned "I'm so close." He said shortly before coming into Tony still thrusting into him coming out of his orgasm and hitting Tony's prostate perfectly making him come shortly after. Tony screamed when he came. They eventually just collapsed on each other, panting. "Luis, you're fucking better at gay sex than I thought you would be." Tony said jokingly. "Hey shut up! I'm good at all kinds of sex." Luis said getting worked up by Tony. "Sure small dick." Tony said but before he could say anything else Luis started to wrestle him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry you just have a medium dick!" Tony laughed though very uncomfortable as Luis was still in him. "You know how I feel about that! And shit hold on." Luis started to remove his cock from Tony's loose hole. Luis had an idea.

Luis started to lick up Tony's come looking straight at him while doing making Tony moan. Afterwards he went down at his hole again and started to suck out his own come and went back up to Tony's mouth to make him swallow it. Tony winced but swallowed anyway. Luis continued this until all the come was gone, they didn't speak. The last bit of come Luis made Tony swallow he kissed him. "You're a good boy papi." He said looking into his eyes still filled with lust. Tony didn't speak but only just kissed him back. Soon enough they both fell asleep, holding onto each other once again as if one of them let go they would leave forever. Morning.

This time Tony wakes up before Luis, feeling like shit from the alcohol and drugs last night but having a pleasant face to look up to. Then he realized, they were both naked. It took Tony a while to remember what happened but once he did simply smiled and whispered "I love you." And went back to sleep. A few hours later Luis woke up later than usual to an sleepy Tony. "Come on, Tony, wake up, it's 2 in the afternoon." He said shaking Tony a bit. Tony just grunted and put his head into Luis' chest. "I mean it Tone, you have to get up." Luis pulled Tony away from him making Tony make a sort of sad whine. "Why can't we just stay here all day?" Tony asked though knowing what the answer would be. "Because half the city wants to kill us." Luis said shadowing Tony's words from when they went to rescue Gracie without realizing it. "Ugh let them kill me." Tony rolled around in his back. "Don't talk like that T, we've gotta get this shit we got ourselves into fixed alright?" "Alright." Tony sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just made a ao3 account just be I wanted to post a Luis and Tony fic bc there's only 11. Also comment if you think I should continue. Also sorry about how shit this is.


End file.
